


Like The Sky Fell On Me

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Kurt wakes up to an empty space beside him in his bed. With things still fragile in the 'thing' that was building once again between himself and Sebastian, he worries about where the other has disappeared to. Until eventually, Kurt find's him outside on his balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sky Fell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I published anything, and as an attempt to get back into working on some of the ideas I have listed to write in my documents folder -- this came about. It's just a small little drabble, taking place in an AU future where Kurt and Sebastian have broken up with each other in the past, but are slowly working together to rebuild things between them. 
> 
> And yes, the tiny little snippet of the song that Sebastian sings is _The Wanted's 'Glad You Came'_. It sort of helped to inspire this story. Just imagine it much more slowed down and ... well, raw.

When Kurt woke up early that morning; the hazy, dreamlike comfort that he at first was surrounded around him broke almost as soon as he realised that he was lying in his bed alone.

As soon as the fact registered to him his eyes opened widely, spotting the empty space beside him and causing a quick rush of panic to flood over him. Memories of the last time he had woken up in the same manner washed over him almost instantly, and before he was really even aware of it Kurt was pushing himself up into a sitting position. The room around him was quiet, save for the sound of the outside world that could be heard from the direction of the window that was allowing a small stream of light into the room, and Kurt pushed the sheet that had previously been covering him away as he moved to slide out of the bed. Realising then that he was only wearing his boxers and feeling a slight chill in the air, Kurt quickly scoped the room around him for something to wear, his eyes eventually landing on a dressing gown he owned that was draped over a chair. Kurt moved to grab it, wrapping it around his body before reaching for the fabric belt and tying it loosely around his middle.

Once covered up he stepped out of his bedroom, bare feet quiet as they padded across either the hard wooden flooring or the contrasting soft rugs that he had brought and laid out on the floor of his apartment back when he had first moved in, slowly making his way into the living room. As soon as he entered however Kurt’s attention turned immediately not to the sofa, but to the open door towards the back of the room. The door that led out onto the balcony.

The sight was enough to calm Kurt’s worries, but only slightly. It was enough in the way that it was a good sign that Sebastian was more than likely standing out there, but there was still an uneasy feeling within Kurt that refused to go away. Kurt knew that the feeling was there to serve as a memory to him, but all the same he attempted to push the feelings away for the time being, instead deciding to make his way over to the open doorway to see for himself if his previous assumption was correct or not.

He quickly found that he was proven right.

There, standing out on the balcony as he had originally thought he would be, Kurt found Sebastian with his arms resting on top of the railing, his attention preoccupied by watching the busy streets of the city come to life below them. Kurt’s gaze moved to look upon Sebastian’s face, finding that it was holding what seemed to be a calm, peaceful expression. He appeared content, almost as if in that moment Sebastian didn't have a care in the world to worry or concern himself with.

"I always did love this view."

At the sound of the other man’s voice Kurt couldn't help but be startled for a second, until relaxing once more. His shoulders relaxed slightly from the tension that had been building up within them, a small smile crossing over his face as he recalled what it was that Sebastian had just said.

"You hate the city," Kurt replied. He paused for a second to let out a small huff of a laugh, turning his attention away from where he had previously been watching Sebastian. "You always used to complain that it was dirty before."

“Who say’s opinions can’t change?” Sebastian answered, giving a small little shrug of his shoulders as he did so.

“Well, from my experience? Yours usually don’t.”

Kurt noticed Sebastian glance in his direction for a moment, his own lips curving up into a small smile in response to the one that Kurt was still wearing himself, before his attention turned back to the view that was in front of him.

“You caught me. Although I’ll point out that I _was_ talking about _this_ view. The city is still dirty, down there --” Sebastian nodded downwards, indicating that he was talking about the usual busy streets that were below them. “But up here? Everything seems … cleaner, somehow. Clearer even.”

Kurt’s head tilted slightly in curiosity at Sebastian’s words, watching him once again from where he remained standing by the open door. He could sense that there was more hidden behind Sebastian’s words. That it wasn’t just the sight of the city that made things _clearer_ for him, nor was it the way that one could look over the cityscape in slight awe either.

“What makes the view from up here so special?” Kurt asked, his voice soft, words laced with the desire to understand Sebastian’s thoughts.

Sebastian took a moment to continue looking out across himself before he moved to look away from the view once more, this time turning himself around fully so that he was standing facing Kurt, the intention to focus all of his attention on the other apparent by his actions. The expression on his face showed the earlier contentment that Kurt had taken a guess at being present there, his features almost as calm as the words Kurt had just spoken had been.

“We have a lot of memories here.”

The words were spoken gently, with an ease that suggested that Sebastian didn’t even need to think of the answer before providing it. Yet instead of leaving Kurt feeling touched and warm inside as he guessed Sebastian’s intentions had been, they instead left him with an unwelcome feeling of tightness within him. Kurt couldn’t help the way that he wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to ground himself from the emotions that had suddenly come over him in an almost overwhelming manner, and he found that he was unable to look at Sebastian directly, instead deciding to take interest in anything else that was around him.

“I hate this balcony,” He said. The words came out quiet, spoken more to himself than aloud. They were still loud enough to be heard by Sebastian however, and Kurt knew that. He hadn't meant for them to not be heard. 

Sebastian’s brow creased in confusion at Kurt’s reply, and Kurt could feel that Sebastian was watching him curiously. He shifted on his feet ever so slightly, feeling uncomfortable as a silence passed between them both and Sebastian's eyes remained on him.

“ _Oh,_ ” Kurt eventually heard Sebastian say. Hesitantly Kurt glanced back at him again, noticing that the bewildered expression that had been present before on Sebastian's face had instead morphed into one of understanding, and he watched as that understanding quickly morphed into an expression of sympathy. “Kurt --”

“It’s silly,” Kurt cut in, shaking his head and allowing his arms to wrap tighter around himself.

“No, it isn’t,” Sebastian replied, letting out a small little sigh as he did so. “Come here.”

Hesitantly, Kurt lifted his head to look at Sebastian properly. Sebastian’s arms were spread by his sides slightly, open in a silent invitation for Kurt to move into them if he wanted to. Slowly, Kurt moved from where he was standing to join Sebastian, letting his arms wrap around him at the same time that Sebastian wrapped his around Kurt. He felt the way that Sebastian's grip tightened around him ever so slightly, and how he lowered his face into his hair slightly so that he could breath in his scent, the action tickling Kurt’s hair.

“You know I’d take back what happened if I could,” Came Sebastian’s words, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for a few moments.

“I know.”

And the thing was that Kurt _did_ know that. Ever since Sebastian had come back into his life the other had done whatever he could to show Kurt that he was sorry. That he regretted what had happened between the two of them and the distance that had been present there over the months that had followed, and that if he was given the chance to go back into the past and fix one mistake he would jump on the opportunity just so that he could return back to the morning where he had broken up with Kurt and stop himself from making such a mistake.

The breakup that had happened one morning right on the very balcony that they were standing together on now.

Kurt knew all of that, and he could sense that in Sebastian’s sincere words and actions since they had found each other again and tried to slowly build things between them once again. It was just his insecurities -- those little nagging worries that managed to somehow get the better of him and made him slightly more wary. The concerns that were there as he tried to protect himself from getting hurt once again. Even with the truth being so open right in front of him, Kurt still couldn’t help push away the thoughts that nagged at him every now and then. They were just something that still needed a little bit more time and care before they could settle and rest completely.

“You know what I think?” Sebastian said, moving ever so slightly so that he could look down at Kurt better. Kurt was unaware of how long the two of them had been simply holding one another, but as Sebastian’s voice broke through the silence that had blanketed them once again he shifted in his position slightly himself to show that he was listening to what it was the other had to say. “I think we need to make some more of those good memories out here again. Or at least help you remember the old great memories we shared here.”

“I’m not having sex with you out here on my balcony right now, Smythe.” Kurt mumbled, pulling away just enough to look at Sebastian and send him a wary look. The response caused Sebastian to let out a laugh, his smile returning once again as he reached for Kurt, gently pulling him against his chest again so that he could rest his chin above Kurt's head once more.

“Damn. Well, that’s a shame,” He joked, carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair at the base of his neck soothingly. “But not really what I was thinking of, shockingly.”

“Oh?” Kurt answered with feigned surprise, his voice still slightly muffled by the way that he was comfortably pressed against Sebastian’s chest. “What were you thinking of doing then?”

Another pause. Sebastian continued to stroke Kurt’s hair, turning his head slightly so that he was resting his cheek against Kurt’s head instead of his chin. His other hand remained wrapped around Kurt's middle, keeping him against him as the two of them stood in their embrace. Eventually, Sebastian replied, the joking tone from before gone in his words and instead held with calmness once again.

“Singing to you.”

Kurt found that he didn’t have a response to Sebastian's words. It was of no secret to either him or Sebastian that he had always loved it when Sebastian sang to him in the past, and so both of them knew that Kurt wasn’t about to object to him being serenaded. Instead he remained silent, giving Sebastian a sign to show that they were both used to that showed that Kurt would wait patiently for Sebastian to sing whenever he was ready to do so.

_“'The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came …'”_

His words came out slow, and soft. Sebastian didn’t sing anything further other than those first few lines of the song, but it was enough. Kurt was smiling, remembering the first time he had ever heard Sebastian sing the familiar tune. It sounded different this way, as just a song that was shared between the two of them standing out on Kurt’s tiny balcony. There was no crowd or audience around them to impress, nothing to loose or to compete for. Instead it was just the two of them and the raw emotion of what was hidden behind Sebastian's voice. The song was both an intention to keep Kurt smiling and to bring him some sort of happiness however small it was; as well as a way to show that Sebastian remembered what the song was to them and that he still cared for Kurt. That he’d always care for him.

“Of course you sing _that_ song,” Kurt answered quietly, his smile growing at the memories the short tune had brought with it.

“You always liked me singing it before.”

“Not always,” Kurt joked.

Because it wasn’t just a memory of Sebastian singing the song years ago back during a High School competition that had sprung to Kurt’s mind. It had been every time afterwards that Sebastian sang it. The song had started it's way into the little story of their life as a way to annoy Kurt at first after Sebastian found out in the first few months that they met again that the other found it irritating, or he'd sing it on the nights when they were still tentative friends who went out together with other friends at Callbacks and he'd end up a little bit drink happy. Over time it grew into a song that became an ongoing fond joke that the two of them liked to share between one another, until it eventually became a song that Sebastian sang to him on the occasions when he knew that Kurt needed a reminder of something to smile about.

Somehow, the silly little song had grown into this 'thing' that they shared between them, and Kurt realised that Sebastian was the only person in the world that he held such special and fond memories with. 

“I know what I said before --” Kurt began, his smile disappearing as he changed the subject slightly. “I know that I told you I wasn’t ready to fall back into a relationship with you.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighed out, the look upon his face defeated even though he knew that the topic was something that he could never and would never force from Kurt. 

“But --” Kurt continued, interrupting Sebastian before he could get the words out to say anything further. “I think that’s changed now. I think -- no, I _know_ \-- I know that I’m ready for that now.”

Sebastian seemed to freeze for a moment, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, before eventually pulling away to look at Kurt once more. Kurt met his expression, noticing the complete and utter look of surprise that was present there. He could tell that hidden behind the hope Sebastian showed was a hesitance, almost as if Sebastian wasn't sure if he and Kurt were discussing the same thing. 

“Are you sure?” Kurt heard him aske tentaively, wanting to make sure that he understood correctly what it was exactly that Kurt was saying. Kurt gave a nod in response to the question, before his smile returned once more, this time laced with a mixture of both reassurance and certainity.

“I’m prepared to give you a second chance,” He teased, although the message behind his words rung clear.  It was more important than  _‘yes, I want to be in a relationship again’_  ,  because it was ' _yes, I want to be in a relationship with **you** again'_. Sebastian seemed to understand what Kurt was telling him, if the way that his own smile grew into a wide grin was any indication.

“Well, you know what they say, second time lucky.” Sebastian said in response, his grin growing, beaming almost.

“I’m pretty sure that’s _third_ time lucky, actually,” Kurt corrected, letting out a small little bubble of laughter as he did. The distance between the two of them seemed to be closing more and more, and Kurt didn’t miss the way that Sebastian's eyes glanced down at Kurt’s lips as they drew closer towards one another.

“True. But with us? A second chance is all we’ll need, Kurt,” Sebastian answered, his voice falling low.

Instead of replying with words, Kurt decided to reach forward and close the remaining distance that was between them, brushing his lips against Sebastian’s lazily in what was a slow kiss. A kiss that was their second chance, a new beginning for the two of them to start anew with each other. And when Sebastian moved to quickly deepen it between them, Kurt knew that he agreed with what it was that Sebastian had said. That second chance was all that they needed, because there wasn't any way that Kurt was letting Sebastian go so easily again. Not now he’d finally gotten him back completely.

And he expected that Sebastian felt the same way towards him.


End file.
